Athena (Saint Seiya)
|-|Saori Kido= |-|God Cloth= |-|Sasha= |-|God Cloth (Sasha)= Summary Athena (Greek Attic: Αθηνά), is the Goddess of Wisdom, Cunning, War, Strategy, Civilization and Hope. As the firstborn child of the All Mighty Zeus, Athena was always beloved by the God of Gods, who often viewed her presence and words as higher and more valuable than any other's. Naturally, this brought the emergence of many rivalries between Athena and other Olympians during the Mythological Era. When Zeus, for unknown reasons, decided to abandon Mankind and the mortal Universe, and isolate himself atop the highest Heavens, he chose a successor to become the God who'd rule over men. However, said God was neither Hades nor Poseidon, much less any other God of comparable age, but rather the young Athena. Now, with Humanity bestowed upon her, Athena became the Patron Goddess of the Earth and Protector of Mankind, and has ever since opposed all those who seek to claim it for themselves and bring the end to it all. She is the Goddess of Hope, fighting alongside her army of Saints in the name of Love and Justice on the Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | 2-C Name: Athena, Saori Kido, Sasha (Lost Canvas), The Patron Goddess of the Earth Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Female Age: Thousands, if not Millions of Years Mentally. 13 - 17 as Saori Kido (38 - 39 in Omega), 14 - 15 as Sasha Classification: Deity, Greek God, Goddess of Wisdom, War, Strategy, Hope and Humanity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 6, and 8), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Enhanced Senses (7th, 8th and 9th Sense User), Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation (Can destroy atomic structure, but as a God she can even destroy Protons, and Photons), Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Healing, Telepathy, Telekinesis Teleportation, True Flight, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Attack Reflection (All attacks that are directed at her become reflected passively), Soul Manipulation (With the power of Cosmo she can affect the soul directly), Durability Negation (Through Soul Destruction, and Macro-Quantum Destruction), Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Type 2) (Capable of ignoring the effects of Causality inflicted by the Space-Time Continuum itself), Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Aura (By being in the presence of a God. The 5 basic senses, and the Mind are rendered Unusable, and denied. The Gods Radiate a divine Aura that causes fear in the surrounding beings, and forces them to obey their commands), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, and Existence Erasure Attack Potency: Universe level (Overpowered Poseidon in Julian's body, and Hades in Shun's body) | Low Multiverse level at the peak of her power (Should be somewhat comparable to Poseidon as she sealed away his divine power, clashed with Hades and killed him with the help of the Divine Cloth Bronze Saints and the Staff of Nike. Anti-Pope Aiolos, who is capable of destroying a universe, still bows to his timeline's Athena, and even the weakest Titan or Olympian is a Universal+ being) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Casually intercepted a bloodlusted attack from 8th Sense Shaka directed at Hades) | Massively FTL+ (Contested with Hades almost equally) Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Universal | Low Multiversal (Traded blows with Hades) Durability: Universe level (Tanked many blows from Poseidon) | Low Multiverse level with God Cloth/Aegis (Capable of blocking blows from Hades' Sword) Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal (Her Cosmos surpassed that of Julian Solo, which was encompassing the entirety of the universe) | Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: Staff of Nike, Aegis Shield, Cloth of Athena Intelligence: Very High. Has lived for Thousands, if not Millions of Years and fought in many wars against various deity. Considered an excellent warrior and strategist among Gods, even if her benevolent nature makes her reluctant to fully show it. Weaknesses: Athena and her Mortal Vessel can often be very distinct in personality and intelligence, and it may take a long time for Athena to fully awaken in her human body. Key: Base | God Cloth Gallery File:Athena Badass.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Gods Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Psychics Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Space Users Category:Probability Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Cosmo Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Causality Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2